


A Story of Love

by TheRobberBridegroom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobberBridegroom/pseuds/TheRobberBridegroom
Summary: Gabriel and Monique's story is told to the young demi-gods





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know her story?”, Aphrodite questioned the teens as they stared at her. They turned to one another before shaking their heads in disagreement. Aphrodite smiled at them, “It’s not a nice story, but I personally love it.”, she announced before she began.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been when the gods still had control of the Greek civilization. Hades had gone to the surface of the world for a day while his lieutenant, Thanatos, the God of Death, looked over the Underworld for the day. His wife, Persephone, was with her mother at the moment and had suggested the little break to find a suitable partner for the time being as it was the Spring season for Earth at the moment and she knew he would be lonesome. Appearing as a war-hardened warrior, he attracted the attention of a certain maiden of Sparta that held the apple of his eye in return. Her skin was carmelized by the long days outside she had spent during her life and her eyes with as blue as the sky above framed by sun blonde hair that waved with the winds the spirits brought about. Her name was Amethyst and her she quickly turned into one of Hades’s lovers.

 

After spring came summer and Amethyst was pregnant with a baby boy. Hades was overjoyed when he heard he would have a son with his Amethyst, but she was not as pleased. As soon as she heard that she was with child, she tried to get rid of him. When Hades found her trying to kill the unborn babe, he pleaded a friend of his Hypnose, the God of Sleep, to place her under a slumber until the child was born. Seeing his friend's distress, Hypnose complied with the request and visited her that night to put her into the slumber so, with Amethyst fast asleep, the baby grew and thrived off of her body. When its birth was at hand, the Goddess of childbirth, Eileithyia, who delivered the baby boy and gave it to Hades before having the mother awakened to see the child. However, the mother was disgusted to see the newborn and was quick to disown the small infant in its father’s arms. Hades, distraught by her abandonment, broke his relationship with her and had Hypnos put her into eternal slumber for her insolence toward his son. Taking the child to the Underworld, he vowed to raise it with his wife and when she saw the smiling babe in his arms, she accepted him and named him Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Not so many years after Hades’s son was born, Aphrodite was taking a break from Are to spend time with her husband, Hephestus and that left Ares without a partner for some time. In order to fill in time before Aphrodite returned to him, he went to Earth and searched for a companion of his own and found, Cora a brunette in Athens. She was a scholar and mother already, but she was extremely outspoken for her time and that was what drew him into her. Her eyes as black as night and hair as dark as the deepest depths of the sea were apart of her charm and it held his attention like no other maiden at the time. Seeing as she was wed with child, he decided to discreetly court her through her children. After many days, the children were soon saying his name instead of their father’s so much so, the husband began to beat his wife. Fearful for her and her children’s safety, she ran to where Ares’s was staying and begged for shelter from the abuse. Listening, he complied and she and her two sons were safe from Ettore, who whom Ares killed in cold blood to avenge Cora and her sons.

 

After a while of spending time at his house, she fell deeply in love with him and became pregnant with a little girl. Ares was overjoyed with the news of a healthy girl and asked for Cora’s hand in marriage by revealing his godly status to her. Shocked, she told him, yes and they were happy all of their days together until their child was born. Born with her father’s burning eyes and her mother’s soft black hair, she was an adored baby. But after childbirth, Cora’s body was weakened and would never recover and she despised that her only daughter was the culprit of her diminished body. In the middle of the night, she placed a pillow over the girl’s face to kill her, but Artemis saw this and protected the infant from its mother’s murderous intentions. When the sun rose, Ares found Cora over the baby with the pillow and in a fit of rage, killed her on the spot. With little time to hide the body, he took it outside and her body in one fail swoop before her children could see what he had done. Back at his child’s side, he decided to name her Monique and took her and her half-brothers to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now all of you need sleep, it’s been a long day of training. Tomorrow we are going to discuss their childhoods, how about that?”, Aphrodite bargained with the four of them. Nico was the first to say something from his spot next to Jason, “Only their childhoods? What about when they were teenagers?”, the other three nodded their heads in unison, she sighed. “Ok, I’ll tell you that to, but not when they met, that’s for the day after.”, Percy looked at the other three, “That sounds fair.”, and soon all were in agreeance with the proposed storytelling schedule.


End file.
